


Switzerland's Worst Nightmare

by aphVirginia



Series: Nightmares of a Hetalian Genre [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Human Names Used, major angst, tbh this is major crack but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphVirginia/pseuds/aphVirginia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up surrounded in darkness. It isn’t a comforting darkness—the shapes that surround you are unfamiliar and strange. You attempt to move your arms, your legs, your fingers and toes—nothing. You can’t move a single muscle. You scrounge your mind for any inkling of your location, but you keep drawing a blank. The last thing you can remember is Austria’s smiling face morphing into a worry uncommon to his features… </p><p>This is a 2nd person POV story for a nightmare Switzerland may or may not have. For those who are not fans of intense gore, be warned--that is in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switzerland's Worst Nightmare

You wake up surrounded in darkness. It isn’t a comforting darkness—the shapes that surround you are unfamiliar and strange. You attempt to move your arms, your legs, your fingers and toes—nothing. You can’t move a single muscle. You scrounge your mind for any inkling of your location, but you keep drawing a blank. The last thing you can remember is Austria’s smiling face morphing into a worry uncommon to his features… 

A sharp pain in your hand snaps you out of your thoughts, tears leaking from your eyes as your hand is lifted from its prone position at your side to hold directly in front of you.

“Hello, Swiss… long time no see.” Croons a soft, barely audible voice. “Have a nice nap?” You glare where you think the source of the voice is, even as pain blinds you as your other hand joins the first in its painful salute. A deep, throaty laugh echoes behind you, causing the hairs to stick up on the back of your neck. You know that laugh.

“I thought it’d be harder to catch you, with your defense mechanisms and all that.” Sebastian paused, as if to take a breath. “Although, I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to have… visitors.” He finished, leaving the final word to echo throughout the room oozing implications and intentions and other foul nastiness, causing your heart to stop. Roderich, Sophia, Noah, Lilli, Heidi … what did he DO to them? “Oh, don’t worry, they’re all right.” Sebastian said, as if he could read your thoughts. “They’re just… a little tied up at the moment.” A light flickers on, and if you had any control over your muscles you would have screamed.

All of them were gagged and strapped to examination tables—knives and chemicals and syringes full of oddly colored chemicals on trays next to each one. Heidi’s wrists were the only ones that were red and raw and bloody—clearly she had tried her best to squirm out of her encasement, and had submitted herself to her fate after realizing how futile it was to hurt herself when she wasn’t getting out anytime soon. “Oh, Basch, isn’t this great? You woke up just in time for the fun part!!!!” Sebastian said, voice dripping a sickening childish glee. You watch as he walks into the light, throat straining to make a noise as the eyes of your loved ones snap onto him, fear and terror and fury boring holes into his skull.

“Oh!!! I almost forgot!!!” He pulls a remote controller out of his pocket, holding it up so that the others can see it. You see him fiddle with it, and suddenly your world is filled with pain, as your legs are forced to move forwards, your arms drop to your sides, and you stay upright. You feel something wet streak down your cheek, along with a familiar hotness spreading from each of your shoulders, the backs of your hands, and your legs.“My own personal invention.” He says smugly, words slicing through the pain-filled haze. “Fishhooks in your hands, your shoulders, your arms, your legs… You’re my personal puppet!!!” He laughed, seemingly oblivious to the looks of horror that were being sent your way. He fiddled with the controller again, causing you to stumble towards Lilli—or, rather, Lilli’s table of sharp, dangerous objects.

“Now, Basch, do you know what puppets do?” His voice dripped sugary-sweet sarcasm, a sick and twisted maelstrom of insanity. Your hand moves towards the deadly objects, small machinery causing your hand to close around the hilt of a serrated knife. “Puppets do what the puppeteer commands them to do.” You resist, but you can’t do a single thing as the blade lifts and dips into Lilli’s stomach with a slashing motion—her scream of pain muffled by the gag as her blood spills from the wound and onto the tiled floor below. Tears flood your vision, clouding it, but he reds of her blood clashing with the greens of her clothes don’t leave much to imagine as you cut again and again, sloppy slashes cutting deep and hitting vital organs, slowly creeping your way up towards her elbows, her shoulders, her neck… You stop, hovering over her neck. You’re shaking, you can’t breathe right, you can’t do this…

“Basch, Basch, Basch…” Sebastian tuts, walking around you and Lilli. “Is something wrong?” He fiddles with the remote. You plunge the blade into your little sister’s throat, cutting off her soft sounds of pain and fear… At least she won’t have to watch what happens to the others. The blade clatters to the floor, your body painfully staggering over the next table, the next victim…This time, it’s Noah. This time, you're forced to grab a syringe. “Oooh, nice choice Basch~” Sebastion coos, ignoring the terrified whimpering already squeaking out from behind your younger brother’s gag.

“It’s a poison designed to liquefy your insides, leaving the vitals for the last few seconds.” He makes you plunge the needle into Noah’s arm. “And here’s the kicker—you stay conscious the whole time!!!” He grins, watching as Noah began to twitch, screams of pain replaced by low moaning, by gurgles, by an eventual silence and unnatural stillness. You wish it had been you—you wish with every fiber of your being that it had been you and not him, that you could be the one to take his pain and give him back his life but you know that you can’t. Heidi gives you a panicked look as you stumble over to her—she’s absolutely terrified and she can’t get away.

“Now, Basch… How about we try a little something new, hmm?” You pick up a bottle of what you presume to be acid--you hope it isn't, but you're nearly certain it is. You hold it over her face. She knows what’s going to happen before you do, and she’s already squirming, trying oh-so-desperately to get free, get safe, get out. You both know it’s a wasted effort. You tilt the bottle, dumping its contents onto her face, watching in horror as her skin mutates and she screams into her gag until there is no gag—but by that point there is no voice box either. Her face liquefies in front of your eyes, bone turning to mush and eyes melting into their sockets and into the brain. You avert your eyes, the scent alone making you want to vomit. You hope that if you do, it lands on Sebastian’s shoes.

Your finger twitches, of its own accord—you realize that you’re slowly regaining your ability to move, too late to save your siblings… Something sharp pokes into your arm.

“Silly me!!! I almost forgot to give you some more of your meds!!!” You panic, quickly losing your glimmer of hope as your finger becomes unresponsive to your commands. You clumsily walk over to Sophia, your eyes averted so that you do not meet her gaze. “Now, Sophie… Would you like the knife, the poison, the acid….” Sebastian chuckles, already guiding your hand towards a small syringe. Your eyes flicker up to hers, and you see something that looks so much like forgiveness in them that you want to claim that it is, with all your heart, but you can’t. Not when you know you won’t be able to forgive yourself. The needle pierces her skin, and she dies in minutes—it feels like hours. You shut your eyes. Your feet drag themselves towards Roderich once Sophia’s body stops twitching.

“You know, I was going to have you kill Roddy first… But this is much more fulfilling, don’t you think?” You crack your eyes open, fresh tears streaking down your face, meeting Roderich’s loving, panicked eyes… You can’t do this, oh god you can’t, not him. “So, which do you want? The knife, the poison, the acid? I liked the acid the best, but the knife feels more… personal.” Your hand grasps the hilt of a large, serrated steak knife. “Knife it is~” You slice deep into Roderich’s stomach, hearing your lover’s muffled screams of agony as you remove the blade and your hand goes to poke at the wound before going in for another slice. This time, it takes longer to climb up the body to the neck compared to Lilli. This time, there are at least ten times more cuts and slashes. This time, he’s barely conscious by the time you get there. You slit his neck open, feeling yourself die along with the last feeble, gurgled breaths that bubble out of him. You see Sebastian approach you, needle in hand. Numbly, you feel it pierce your skin, feel yourself drifting away from reality…

 

You wake up surrounded in darkness.


End file.
